Blog użytkownika:MatthewFrozen/Frozen 2 - Rozdział XXV
Cześć wam ponownie :D Wstawiam kolejny rozdzialik, mam nadzieję, że będzie się podobał, ten rozdział jest zadedykowany '''Xbeautifulant' ;) Zapraszam do czytania :)'' ---- Rozdział XXV Anna i Roszpunka weszły do pokoju w którym była Elsa i usiadły przy niej na łóżku – Elsa? Wstawaj… - mówiła zniecierpliwiona Anna - Nie sądzę, żeby to coś pomogło… - Wiem… ale… W sumie to nie wiem co wiem… czekaj coś pokręciłam… Ech… Elsa… Wstawaj… - A – Anna? – księżniczka usłyszał cichy głos siostry. - Elsa! Nareszcie się obudziłaś! - Ty… ty żyjesz… - wyszeptała wycieńczona królowa. - Tak, żyję, teraz znów wszystko będzie tak jak dawniej! – Anna przytuliła siostrę, która spróbowała właśnie usiąść na łóżku. - Co się w ogóle stało? Nie czuję już bólu głowy… - Zranegerowowałaś się, czy coś w tym stylu… - Zregenerowałam się? – zapytał zdziwiona Elsa - Właśnie! – zaśmiała się Anna - Dobrze, że już wstałaś Elso. – powiedziała Roszpunka – A więc będziemy mogli wreszcie zjeść naprawdę wspólne śniadanie, o ile Julek jeszcze nie śpi… Anna i Elsa zeszły do jadalni, a Roszpunka poszła po Julka, chwilę później już wszyscy byli przy stole włącznie z Królem i Królową Korony. - A więc… Dostaliśmy zaproszenie na twój ślub z… Kristoffem, Anno. - Tak! O ile… On… - Z oczu Anny wypłynęła łza, a po niej druga i trzecia. - Daj spokój Anno, on na pewno żyje… - pocieszała siostrę Elsa - Może nawet jest w Arendelle? Możemy wysłać list, z zapytaniem, za nim wrócimy do domu… - Dobra, na pewno… Żyje… - wytarła łzy ręką… - Dobrze. – królowa szybko zmieniła temat. – Z jakiego dokładniej powodu przypłynęliście do nas? - Chciałabym się dowiedzieć więcej o złotym kwiecie, oczywiście jeżeli to możliwe… i czy nasi rodzice… za nim zginęli… czy oni… płynęli do was? - Tak… - Odpowiedziała zmieszana Roszpunka. - Oni płynęli na nasz ślub… - dokończył Julek - Czekaj, ślub?! To oni nie płynęli po złoty kwiat?! – zdziwiła się Elsa - Nie… Może planowali taką wyprawę, ale jej nie wykonali… - zamyślił się zakłopotany król. - Ale teraz to ja już nic nie rozumiem… Ale dobrze, czy po śniadaniu mogłabym zobaczyć złoty kwiat? - Zobaczyć?! – zdziwiła się Roszpunka – To my go mamy w pałacu? Czemu ja nic o tym nie wiem? - O rany! – zaśmiała się zakłopotana królowa – Zapomnieliśmy, o nim, znaczy, nie było żadnych sytuacji do których byłby potrzebny więc o nim tak jakby zapomnieliśmy, a głupstwem byłoby wyrzucić korzeń, po samym ponownym zasadzeniu, z łodygi wyrósł nowy kwiat… - Też ma zdolność leczenia wszystkich ran? –zapytała Roszpunka. - Oczywiście. – odpowiedział król. - M – możemy go zobaczyć? – zapytała niepewnie Anna, też była bardzo ciekawa jak wygląda legendarny złoty kwiat. - Nie widzę problemu. – oznajmiła uśmiechnięta królowa – Ale uważam, że najpierw powinniśmy dokończyć śniadanie. Kiedy wszyscy już zjedli, udali się do królewskich ogrodów, w głębi drzew cytrusowych, była mała polanka, porośnięta soczysto zieloną trawą. Na samym jej środku, była górka wyłożona kamieniami, a na niej mały złoty kwiat. - On naprawdę jeszcze istnieje! – wykrzyknęła niedowierzając Roszpunka. I podbiegła bliżej… - Łał, jest piękny… - zachwyciła się Elsa - A jak on w ogóle działa? – zapytała Anna, po czym wszyscy się na nią spojrzeli – No co? To takie dziwne pytanie? - Nie… - roześmiała się Roszpunka i zaczęła śpiewać: Kwiatku światło zbudź Pokaż mocy dar Odwróć czasu bieg I wróć mi dawny skarb Ulecz każdą z ran Odmień losu plan Co stracone znajdź I wróć mi dawny skarb Podczas gdy śpiewała tą piosenkę, z jej oczy wypłynęły łzy, nie chciała już nigdy wracać do tamtych wydarzeń, spędziła osiemnaście lat w wieży, na marne, ponieważ i tak straciła magię, którą przez tyle lat ukrywała, straciła najbliższą jej osobę, która mimo to była złą wiedźmą, ale jednak… Tęskniła za nią, za wieżą, za wszystkim. Ponownie powtórzyła - Mój dawny skarb… - kwiat tym razem zabłysnął jeszcze mocniej, i wypłynęły z niego świetliste kręgi światła które otoczyły Roszpunkę. Jej włosy zaczęły się powoli wydłużać i lekko opadać na ziemię… Po czym ponownie przybrały złoty kolor… - Ale jak to jest w ogóle możliwe?! – zapytała zaskoczona Roszpunka, ale nie uzyskała odpowiedzi, bo wszyscy patrzyli się na nią jak wryci. Szybko wstała z trawy, jej włosy nie były co prawda tak długie jak kiedyś, ale opadały jej na ziemię, i ciągnęły się za nią jeszcze jakiś metr. - Julek, a czy faceci lubią blondynki? – zaśmiała się cicho. - No jasne! – podszedł do niej i pocałował ją czule w usta. – Ale czy Gertruda nie powinna przypadkiem nadal żyć? Przecież, źródło jej życia nadal istnieje… - Raczej nie… - wtrąciła się Elsa – źródłem jej życia był pierwszy kwiat, z którego były złote włosy, ten jest drugi… To ma jakąś logikę… no nie? – zaśmiała się pod nosem - Wiesz, nie jestem pewna czy ma… - zaśmiała się także Roszpunka, po czym przytuliła się do rodziców. ---- I jak wam się podobał rozdział? Wiem, że może trochę przewantazjowałem :D (o ile jest takie słowo xd) Ale mam nadzieję, że się podobało, zapraszam do komentowania. Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach